The present invention relates to a remote control system for a display apparatus, and more particularly to a system for remotely controlling the power supply to the display section of a display apparatus having its display and display data control sections separately located far from each other.
Suppose, for instance, a display for advertisement or various kinds of public information such as a weather forecast, news and traffic conditions on roads. In general, a display apparatus for those purposes has its display section made large-sized and positioned at a high place such as the top of a building and of a pole or tower provided to support the same. As a result, the signals to control the display section so as to make it display information purposefully are usually transmitted from a remotely provided display data control section through an electrical or optical transmission line, while the electric power necessary to keep the display section operative is preferably supplied locally to avoid long wiring of the power line. In such a way of power supply to the display section the switching of the power line has so far been operated manually or by means of a timer. However, the manual operation is very troublesome especially in case the apparatus being intermittently put into action, while the use of a conventional timer is accompanied by laborious work of setting on the timer various periods of operation time in accordance with a time schedule of putting the apparatus into action. Another method in use for switching is to provide a special remote switching device only for switching the power source to the display section, but this method causes a whole apparatus to be not only complex but also expensive. Nevertheless, it is wasteful in power consumption to leave the display section energized always.